


A Su Merced Oficial

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: Lemon en mundo alternativo.





	

\- De verdad oficial, no es para tanto.  
\- Lo lamento amigo, pero reglas son reglas…  
\- Lo sé pero es primera vez que sucede y…  
\- Bueno amigo con una vez basta, de eso trata mi trabajo. Uno tiene que cargar su identificación para arriba y para abajo…  
\- Bueno amigo, pero si yo fuese a mi casa con gusto te la traigo.  
\- No bueno amigo, como ya te dije las normas son normas, debes pasar la noche acá.  
\- Esto es tonto…

El oficial abrió la reja y Shun con molestia reflejada en su rostro entró para luego escuchar como se cerraba la reja. 

\- Tienes suerte. – Dijo el oficial. – Hoy fuiste el único que agarré.  
\- ¿Y eso es suerte?  
\- Je… es mejor que andar encerrado con quien sabe que gente que no conozcas.

El oficial dejó las llaves sobre su escritorio no muy lejos de aquella celda y se sentó a ver televisión en un pequeño televisor que tenía sobre el escritorio. Shun se sentó sobre una cama simple colocada en un extremo de la celda.

\- Mañana verá que esto fue perder el tiempo.  
\- Pero te aseguro que no saldrás sin identificación de nuevo.

Shun se calló.

\- Ya yo te ofrecí que si querías pagar…  
\- Si yo sé, ¡pero no tengo por qué pagarte!... ¡Estoy en mi derecho!  
\- …Y en tu deber…  
\- ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo Shun terminando de acostarse en la cama muy molesto.  
Radamanthys, el oficial, ni apartó la mirada del canal de deportes en la televisión para responderle.  
\- Buenas noches…

 

Cuando Shun volvió a abrir los ojos, los sentido algo empegostados, y su visión era algo borrosa. Se sintió un poco desorientado al abrirlos y notar que el techo que veía no era el que solía hacer… no, este era oscuro y no muy alto. Ahí recordó que no estaba en su casa…

\- ¡Ah… AHHH! … - Se oyó el sonido de una mujer gemir. Shun volteó apenas suavemente, y observó los barrotes de aquella aprisionante celda, luego de quitar su enfoque de esas figuras fue que cayó en cuenta del fondo que había… Radamanthys, el oficial, seguía viendo la televisión… pero definitivamente ya no estaba viendo deportes…

El escritorio se encontraba atravesado, pero Shun podría casi jurar, que el oficial estaba haciendo algo con su mano por encima de su pantalón. Por un momento el oficial volteó y Shun volvió a cerrar los ojos haciéndose el dormido por inercia. Y al cabo de unos instantes, él volteó y el cabello verde volvió a abrir los ojos.

Sin duda… ese oficial estaba viendo porno…  
Shun se sintió algo incómodo de momento y un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo. Pero luego sintió una onda completamente diferente… volvió a abrir los ojos suavemente… y pudo observar con mejor…

La verdad era que aborrecía completamente a aquel oficial que lo había detenido a mitad de la tarde en la calle por andar sin documentación… pero, con todo y eso no podía negarse… que el carajo estaba buenísimo por donde lo mirase…  
Y que además de eso, aquel uniforme de color bage, aquella arma en su cintura, combinaba exquisitamente con el color de su piel y de sus cabellos…  
…Se veía tan grande…

…¿Shun como se pregunta como lo ten….?

Radamanthys volvió a voltear y esta vez lo tomó por sorpresa.  
Shun tragó en seco… y el policía también, quien rápidamente apenado retiró su mano de su entrepierna. Sin embargo y a pesar de la vergüenza, ninguno de los dos se quitó la mirada de encima… y la verdad es que, el sonido de aquella mujer implorando piedad pero a la vez fuerza, no era precisamente un adecuado tema de fondo.

Con algo de vergüenza… fue Shun quien en silencio, movió su mano hasta su entrepierna comenzando a sobarse suavemente. Radamanthys levantó levamente sus dos pobladas cejas.

\- Oh por favor… ¡tómame, tómame!

Decía la mujer en aquel canal de televisión.

Shun comenzó a agarrarse su masculinidad por encima del pantalón marcándolo por encima del mismo. Radamanthys tragó en seco y Shun pareció adivinar su pensamiento, pues en seguida se dio media vuelta quedando de perfil hacia el oficial, arqueándose apenas un poco, permitiendo observar que tenía una provocativa retaguardia, circular, no demasiado grande pero sobresaliente de su pantalón.

El oficial no se contuvo y volvió a llevar su mano en medio de su pantalón. A ese sitio que no se veía entre sus piernas.

\- ¡Métemelo, Métemelo, Ah, AH!...

Imploraba la televisión.  
Shun con toda la intención del mundo se bajó suavemente el pantalón, quedándose en un boxer bastante ajustado y de color blanco, que era mas lo que definía que lo que tapaba. Radamanthys aceleró el ritmo en que se masturbaba… éste chico, le estaba provocando sin duda alguna. Y el no podía evitar pensar, en colocarse perpendicularmente a aquella deliciosa colita… a ese chico pequeñito… haciéndolo sentir con todas sus fuerzas, quien era la autoridad en ese sitio.

\- Oh… señor Oficial…

Como si su superior lo hubiese llamado con urgencia, Radamanthys se levantó, dejando finalmente aquel miembro grueso, largo y venoso a la vista el cual cayó en el escritorio haciendo algo de ruido, como si fuese la cosa mas gigante del mundo, o al menos asi lo sintió Shun.

\- ¡Ohh dámelo, dámelo! – Seguía la televisión. Mientras que Shun con toda la lentitud del mundo comenzaba a bajarse el boxer, Radamanthys tomó las llaves del escritorio y se apresuró a abrir la celda.

Shun se sentó en su cama y Radamanthys se detuvo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de él. Dejando su hombría justo en frente del rostro de Shun, quien pudo observarle con completo detalle… su color blanquecino… sus vellos castaños… su inmenso tamaño… y su creciente y durísima erección… fue cruel como Shun se llevó el pene de Radamanthys a la boca, pues aquel oficial estaba mas del lado eufórico que sensual… tomó el rostro de Shun intentando impulsarlo a meterlo todo en su boca. Pero Shun siguió degustando su miembro con toda la lentitud del mundo.

\- Ahhh AHHHH… - Se oyó el hombre de aquella porno gemir desde el televisor.

Radamanthys comenzó a mover su cadera insertándose en la boca caliente de Shun. Quien lo lamía y saboreaba con tal gusto que sentía que lo haría venir muy pronto… era eso, o estaba demasiado excitado por ese muchachito…

De a pocos ratos, Shun lo sacaba de su boca y lo estimulaba manualmente, tan solo lamiendo con muchísimo gusto el falo de la ley. Metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa de Radamanthys… pasando por la correa… por el bolsillo… por…

La inmensa mano de Radamanthys le detuvo justo al llegar ahí y sacó la mano de Shun del bolsillo.

\- Ni lo intentes… - Dijo muy seriamente, pero sin perder la excitación.  
Shun se rió pero debido a eso, se metió de trancazo el pene del oficial a la boca, haciéndolo gemir y jadear como un pequeño llorón.

\- Nojoda. – Exclamó Radamanthys ya no podiendo mas con la euforia, separándose de Shun y colocándose tras de él en un parpadeo. Ambos arrodillados, sobre la cama. Haciendo que Shun se recostase de frente a la pared, terminó de bajarse el cierre y el botón para empezar a separar sus gluteos, y cojérselo.

\- ¡Ah, ah!

\- AHHHHHH

El grito que Shun echó al ser penetrado tan repentinamente, ganó por muchísimo a los gemidos de aquella pornografía. Puesto que Radamanthys no solo había entrado de repente y sin aviso, si no que con todas sus fuerzas…. Durísimo…

\- Eso es… llora pequeño… llora…

Shun trataba por inercia de separarse, pero Radamanthys lo tenía tomado por la cintura y lo alejaba y traía de regreso solo para hundirse hasta el fondo del menor.

\- Apriétalo… apriétalo…- Le decía al oído. Y tan solo se detuvo un momento para respirar… cuando fue Shun quien lentamente comenzó a hacer el vaivén…

Eran dos ritmos diferentes pero exquisitos… Radamanthys sintió como su glande era apretado y pasaba por un pequeño y estrecho orificio una y otra vez, haciéndolo cosquilleos. Ahora fue Shun quien o tomó por la cintura… Radamanthys enseguida colocó sus manos sobre las de el como para que no las moviese, pero una sensación intensa le tomó pro sorpresa. Shun se echó para atrás y se auto-insertó el miembrod e Radamanthys hasta el fondo. El mayor jadeó con fuerza… 

\- ARGHHH  
\- Eso… eso… - susurró Shun. – Llega hasta el fondo… mas… mas…

Radamanthys colocó sus manos sobre la pared cubriendo a aquel chico pequeño apoyándose contra el para penetrarlo lento pero hasta el fondo… y fue en un pequeño momento desprevenido, en que bajó la mano hasta el espaldar de la cama, que Shun sacó las esposas de sus bolsillos y le atrapó una muñeca junto al tubo del mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – Se preguntó Radamanthys al escuchar el claqueteo de las esposas. Shun trató de moverse e incorporarse rápidamente sacando al oficial dentro de si y levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, pero la verdad había sido demasiado ingenuo si creyó que ese plan funcionaría.

\- ¡Ven acá! –

Dijo el caballero de los bíceps gigantes atrapando a Shun con un brazo y tumbándolo boca abajo en la cama. Shun se rió… la verdad el oficial no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, pero de una forma bastante sádica.

\- ¡Suéltame!  
\- ¡No! – Exclamó Shun. - ¡Suéltame tú!  
\- ¡No!

Forcejearon durante un rato… Radamanthys quería buscar la llave dentro de su bolsillo, pero no podía ya que una mano estaba con el tubo y con la otra sujetaba a Shun.

\- ¡Suéltame te digo!  
\- ¡No!  
\- Entonces… prepárate, fue toda la advertencia e Radamanthys.

Shun por poco y espera un golpe sobre su espalda pero muy contrario a eso, sintió como con aún mayor ferocidad Radamanthys lo penetró en una sola estocada.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!  
\- Eso, ¡toma, tómalo!  
\- ¡Para, para! – Rogó Shun sintiendo que se partía en dos.

Radamanthys lo tomó de la cintura y lo posicionó perpendicularmente a su cuerpo. Para así penetrarlo con mayor comodidad y mas profundamente. Shun sentía como aquel cuerpo inmenso se acostaba sobre él hasta casi hacerle sentir todo su peso, mientras se abría paso entre sus estrechas paredes de una manera salvaje. Jamás lo admitiría… pero estaba terriblemente excitado… de hecho… fue por esos instantes en que eyaculó sobre la cama… pero aun sin querer parar…

\- Si no me vas a dejar ir, aunque sea te voy a dejar la madre de las cojidas… que jamás vas a olvidar… -

Y Shun ni siquiera se atrevió a negar eso, pues ciertamente era verdad. Radamanthys lo mordió por la parte trasera del cuello como si de un gato se tratase y fue en una última estocada muy dura que sintió como sus músculos se aflojaban solo un poco, mientras un líquido caliente recorría su cuerpo… seguro era mucho…

\- Ahhh … - Se oyó el televisor, cuando el hombre de la porno finalmente eyaculó sobre su actriz colega.

El brazo de Radamanthys se aflojó y Shun sin demasiada prisa se incorporó y levantó fuera de la cama. Radamanthys lo dejó ir… cuando el cabellos verdes estuvo a una distancia prudencia, ambos volvieron a mirarse.

Shun tenía una cara arrugada. 

\- Me duele el culo…

Radamanthys se rió.

\- Te lo advertí…

Shun comenzó a vestirse mientras Radamanthys buscaba las llaves ahora con su mano libre en el pantalón pero…

\- ¿Dónde…?

Las llaves se oyeron caer sobre el escritorio. Shun las tiró allí mientras terminaba de colocarse el pantalón. Una vez se hubo terminado de vestir, miró a Radamanthys y le sonrió.

\- Buenas noches…

Radamanthys a medio vestir aún le miró incrédulo por un rato pero finalmente se rió. Éste ya había pagado su fianza.

\- Buenas noches.

Fin.


End file.
